


After Midnight

by Darthweenie235



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Late Night Hook Up, Nicole Is A Teacher, Switching it up, Waverly Is The Cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthweenie235/pseuds/Darthweenie235
Summary: Vaguely based off a tumblr post that goes:My best friend just realised 30 minutes before her curfew thar she's an hour away from home in the most dangerous part of the city alone with the buses no longer running so she calls the police to take her home and I can't stop laughing.Update the cop that came to pick her up is a hot 20 year old thats flirting with her and now i'm not laughing anymore.SHE HOOKED UP WITH THE COP.





	After Midnight

As the words on the paper began to blur together, Nicole sat back at her desk, cursing when she saw the time. How had she let it get so late? Yet _again._

Taking off her glasses and rubbing her eyes, Nicole piled the remaining papers together and put them in her laptop bag. It was a scraggy looking thing that had lasted her though university and four years of teaching, and it was without a doubt on its last legs. She popped the top button of her shirt, brushed down her sweater and slung on her blazer, picking up the bag as she stood.

As September drew to a close, the nights got darker and colder and the light cashmere sweater was a necessity. And it was her favourite, bright red much like her short wavy mop of hair, so there was that factor of it too.

Locking her door behind her, Nicole still got a giddy feeling at seeing her name in gold print on the door, even after four years _._ Those gold letters were one big “Suck it!” to Professor Evans, who told Nicole when she was in college, that she would never amount to anything. That and the toilet paper over her house and the eggs on her windows, but hey, if anyone asked, Nicole had nothing to do with that.

For a Friday night, it was strangely quiet out. Normally, Lucas Hardy and his gang were partying on the astro-turf or in the middle of the car park. Nicole couldn’t grumble about them though, they stayed away from her Landy and the boy always threw a beer her way. He was a much better person than his father and enjoyed her class so Nicole turned a blind eye to the fact they were a few months off twenty one.

Swinging open the door to her 2014 land rover defender, she chucked in her bag and pulled herself up into the cab, the door complaining noisily when it was tugged shut. Now excited by the prospect of getting home, grabbing an ice cold beer and watching a crappy film, she whipped her keys out of her pocket, her key ring jingling loudly as she twisted it in the ignition. Apparently her Land rover felt her excitement as she was greeted by silence. Not even a splutter.

Nicole groaned and let her forehead hit the steering wheel with a _thud._ Of course this would happen to her. This late at night. When there were no buses running and she didn’t have her wallet to pay for a taxi. With her house too far away to walk it and also past some rather dodgy neighbourhoods, Nicole did the only thing any rational thinking person would do.

Nicole thrust her hands deep into the pockets of her tweed blazer and walked along the lit streets towards the office buildings. Staying away from the dark allies and corners, she focused on getting to the police station in the hope someone there could help her get home soon. Nicole imagined calamity Jane, the feline menace, tearing holes into her bedsheets to spite her. Nicole knew the cat hated being left for long periods of time and wreaked havoc when she was. Nicole remembered the last time she stayed late at work, the cat had left her a welcome home present in her shoe. Ruined her favourite pair of socks.

She turned the corner onto the main road, and out of a back ally a dark figure ran into her, sending both of them flying down on to the hard concrete. The air rushed from Nicole’s lungs as she fell onto her back, luckily avoiding denting the car at the curb with her skull. Rolling away and quickly up onto her feet, Nicole saw the same could not be said for her attacker, the dark figure had put a sizable crater in the side of blue Toyota Yaris’s door and was now out cold on the pavement. If that was an attempted mugging, it was definitely a poor attempt.

Then all of a sudden a smaller figure came barrelling from the alleyway and Nicole stepped quickly away in fear of another intimate meeting with the dirty concrete. The figure made no attempt to move towards Nicole, they only stood and looked down at the prone form on the floor. Nicole stared at her company and in the orange light of the street lamp, discovering that they- she, that she was wearing a police uniform. Nicole sighed with relief.

“Did you do this?” The police officer asked suddenly, still breathing hard as if she had just ran a marathon.

“Er- he just kinda came outta nowhere like-“ Nicole made a clapping gesture with her hands to symbolise her and the figure walloping together.

“Well thanks, I been chasing him from 4th street, caught him spray painting some rather crude images on the side of the community centre.” The police woman restrained the man and radioed for an assistance to come pick him up. Then the officer stood up and stuck out a hand “Officer Earp, Waverly Earp. What are you doing out this late anyway? I don’t think I’ve ever seen any criminals dressed in tweed and brown suede Doc martins before.”

“Nicole Haught.” Nicole returned the _rather cute_ officer Earp’s hand shake. “And how do you know I’m not up to no good? I could be a petty thief but I just like to do my business with a little bit of class.” Nicole said jokingly.

“Har Har.” Waverly replied sarcastically “Wait you’re not actually a thief are you?” Waverly asked quickly, her expression suddenly very serious.

“No you’re ok, I’m a teacher at the university and my car broke down I can’t get home. I was actually just heading to the police station to see if I someone could lend a hand.” She explained, putting her hands back in her pockets. “Then I ran into you guys, well he ran into me.”

Waverly laughed and Nicole melted. “Well Miss _Haught-“_ Waverly emphasized her last name as if tasting it on her tongue “- as an officer of the law it is my duty to assist you. I can either see if there is a mechanic awake or I can deliver you home safe, the choice is yours.”

“I think if you woke Collin up at this ungodly hour he might just take a wrench to your head. Or my windscreen.”

Waverly laughed again and Nicole studied the young officer. Light brown hair French plaited into a neat bun, her smile reached her eyes and Nicole though she was the cutest thing on two legs. Nicole stood a good three inches above her, the thick rubber on her police boots giving her at least another half an inch. Her hands rested at the buckle of her leather utility belt and Nicole cursed herself for letting her mind wonder at the sight of the metal cuffs.

After the vandal was hauled into the back of a police car, Waverly assured Nicole he would receive medical attention and lead her back to her own vehicle.

On the drive back to Nicole’s, she discovered Waverly was the youngest of three and her sister was a Deputy Marshall on the force as well. She learnt that Waverly hadn’t always wanted to be a police officer but when she was sixteen she stopped a shoplifter and that moment she focused on helping people in her town by becoming a sheriff’s deputy.

“So what do you teach?” Waverly asked changing the topic of conversation.

“In the mornings I teach math because the high school’s only math teacher is on maternity leave, and then after 11:30 I teach criminal psychology and criminology.” Nicole smiled. She loved her job.

“Do you often have late nights?”

“Most of the time I’m done by half five but when there is a lot of marking to do the hours tick by without you realising. But I love teaching, you’re an influencer, so many young minds just so eager to learn and you have the power to educate.”

“Such passion.” Waverly laughed and soon they were both laughing, Nicole stopping to direct Waverly, wiping a tear from her eye.

“What about you officer? Many late nights?”

“All part of the job.”

“I bet that doesn’t leave much time for a social life or a love life?” Nicole said questioningly

“The very small dating pool in Purgatory doesn’t allow such a thing.”

“What?! There has gotta be a line out the door of men desperate to get a chance at dating someone as beautiful as you.” Nicole replied.

“The line for the women is very short Nicole Haught.” Waverly smirked not looking at Nicole.

Nicole took a moment to realise what she had said, the pretty police officer played for the same team she did.

“You think I’m beautiful?” Waverly said after a moment, obviously digging for something.

“Absolutely stunning, as an appreciator of the finer things in life, you Waverly Earp are the finest.” Nicole proclaimed, laying it on thick.

“Smooth, very smooth.”

“When I see something I like I don’t wanna wait.” She answered looking at Waverly.

“My shift finished ten minutes ago.” Waverly said boldly. “But I think I should make sure you get inside okay, just to be sure.”

“What an absolutely fantastic idea Officer.” Nicole placed a hand gently on Waverly’s thigh, making the officer breath in rather quickly.

Waverly couldn’t get to the house fast enough, the both of them getting out the car rather quickly. However Nicole was faster and took dominance of the situation, pushing Waverly against the car door, one hand at her side the other at the side of her face, lips only centimetres from each other. Even after their conversation in the car Nicole needed permission to continue.

“Kiss me.” Waverly breathed, their noses brushing.

“As you wish.” Nicole did just that, taking Waverly’s lips softly with her own, Waverly pushing her back and hooking her arms behind Nicole’s neck.

“Inside. Now.” She demanded as Nicole worshipped her.

Nicole hopped up the steps and unlocked the door quickly, pulling Waverly inside and back against the door, reclaiming her lips. The heat intensified as Waverly grabbed the collar of Nicole’s jacket and tugged it off her shoulders, only to discover another piece of clothing over her shirt.

She pulled back “Seriously? A sweater?!” Waverly groaned almost desperately.

“What I was cold this morning.” Nicole laughed and pulled it over head, leaving it on the floor with her blazer. Since they had stopped momentarily, both women used the opportunity to unlace their shoes, knowing there was no way they could be kicked off.

Ignoring the awkwardness of having to stop, Waverly leapt at Nicole, Nicole caught her in her arms, her hands firmly planted on her ass.

Waverly made quick work of her utility belt, grateful her pistol had been left at the station in the safe. The bulky belt hit the floor with a thud and Nicole suddenly had more room to explore. Waverly took it upon herself to begin popping the buttons on her dark blue department shirt, moving to Nicole’s shirt buttons when she reached the bottom of her own.

“This is hot.” Waverly murmured into Nicole’s mouth, tugging on the shirt.

“So is that uniform.”

Waverly moaned in affirmation and Nicole began walking towards what she could only presume was the living room. Her suspicion was confirmed when Nicole laid her on the couch.

Waverly became extremely frustrated when Nicole’s shirt buttons wouldn't come undone, so like every cliché ever, Nicole ripped apart the garment with a very primal display of strength. Excited by the prospect of bare skin beneath, Waverly moved her hands under the shirt and was greeted by cotton. What?

She pulled back again and saw that Nicole had a white tank top underneath. “A vest?! Really?!”

“I told you, I was cold! And I wasn’t expecting to have a hot cop at my mercy.” Nicole said, her eyes dark with desire. And soon enough the ruined shirt was discarded on the floor and Waverly was tugging at the base of the vest, pulling it smoothly over Nicole head.

Nicole pulled at Waverly’s own shirt, not stopping her exploration of the officer’s chest when she ordered it to be removed.

That night, Calamity Jane avoided the living room at all costs, the loud grunts and moans a warning not to enter. And the cat was clever enough to take the warning. Instead, she broke into the cat food box in pantry and ate herself into a food coma. That’s where the pretty police officer found her the next morning wearing a pair of her Nicole's shorts and red sweater.

**Author's Note:**

> So that happened...  
> Let me know what you thought of this one, all comments are appreciated or drop by on tumblr at Darthweenie!  
> Hope you liked it, once again the great Louhaught helped me with ideas so thankyou Louhaught!  
> :D


End file.
